Forever and a Day
by EyeOfTheBlizzard
Summary: Thats how long Naruto thinks his life will last. Too bad he has yet to make it past 17. Time Looped Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

So…

Here I am. Again. Yeah.

My name is Uzumaki Naruto, if anyone cares. I'm a time traveler. Oh no, not by choice of course. I'm stuck in a loop of sorts and I can't get out.

I'm acting really calm about this aren't I? Yeah, this isn't my first time through. _That_ was the time I was convinced that this was just a genjutsu and killed myself trying to break it. Yeah. That was when the furball realized it didn't have to help me in order to save its own skin-er, soul… whatever.

Anyway, I look around in my dingy apartment and try to think about how this is pretty good considering what I am. As a jinchurriki, I'm lucky to have a relatively intact roof over my head, air conditioning, (sometimes) and running water. Ah, who am I kidding? I just miss the place Yamato sensei built for me after Konoha was flattened; it was the size of a house fit for a full family-all of it just for me.

So, yeah. Yesterday I was fifteen and dying, and today I'm a kid. Yeah, last run through I made it to age fifteen. In my first life, (it's still weird to think like that) I made it all the way to seventeen. I've yet to make it that far again. I would smile and say third time's the charm, but… it wasn't. I stopped counting, but I don't think I've managed to get myself killed a dozen times yet.

It's surprising how lucky I was to live that far in the first place. I mean really, nearly every S-class shinobi there is wants me dead for one reason or another. The one that aren't seem to get some sick twisted pleasure in watching me dodge bullets. Yeah, that's enough about that.

Care to guess when I am?

Anyone?

I bet you all think I'm at the day at or before I became in ninja. Wrong. Day of team assignments? Nope. Just after the mission to wave? No. give up? It is a year to the day before I became a shinobi. Yup, I just failed my second academy test. I have a full year before I can become a genin.

The sad thing is that there is very little I can do in that year other than making my own reputation better and perhaps getting the bastard informed on what kind of sick pedophile the snake is.

Alright when you have multiple lives it's like sex; only the first and the last matter. Yeah, you have no business being here if you have no idea how my first life went so I'll skip onto my last. Last time through I tried to play my life as close to my first as I could while actually being much stronger. Well, we all can guess how that went.

This time, I have a plan, you'll see. Let's just say no one's going to find out I can make hordes of Kage Bushin until Akatsuki show up at the very least. They will think I only have one skill set. A very different skill set. Then when it matters, I can switch back to being a one man army that chucks around A and S class jutsu like its nothing.

As to how I'm a time traveler? I have no idea. I have my suspicions, but really, no idea. I suspect Super Sharingan Shenanigans. Yeah, I blame Madara. See, in my first life I managed to destroy the statue they were using to seal away the Bijuu. He was pissed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Authors Note

Yeah a first person time looped Naruto? Not exactly an original idea but whatever. After finally getting some sort of drive to write back, I'm not going to complain. Yeah, Naruto will probably stop saying yeah so much when thing start to get rolling.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright.

I have all of summer break before the academy starts back.

…

…

Damn.

I have no idea what to do.

…

No, that would be easier to do once school starts back.

…

No pranks on the general populace got old several lives ago. All the good ones would be too expensive to set up right now.

…

Screw it. I'm just gonna brush up on academy level stuff over the summer. Right. So this is gonna be my schedule.

Wake up.

Morning run.

Breakfast

Push ups, sit ups, etc…

Lunch

Study

Practice

Dinner

Experiment

Yeah, experiment. Test my old techniques to see if they still work, and try new ideas. Without everyone seeing the class clown working this hard over the summer nobody will too surprised (read suspicious) when I start doing decent in class. When I start sneaking around and playing with my old techniques, I know how to be stealthy. Not even the Old Man Hokage will find me if I use a well placed Kage Bushin.

You know, I wish I had something to wear other than that nasty orange jumpsuit, but I barely have enough money to get my shinobi equipment, pay my bills, and feed myself; let alone a whole new wardrobe. I would just steal something, but…

I miss my red coat. You know, the one with the black flames…

I don't think you want to hear the excruciating details of my summer. It would make for a really boring story.

-

Okay. This is my last first day of school.

Again.

So here's the plan. I somehow manage to pull my grades up over the year and therefore am not dead last. That means that they shouldn't put me on Team 7 at all. It wouldn't balance the team, right?

Wow.

Shikamaru isn't too happy that I'm bringing my grades up. Apparently it a matter of pride that he not be dead last, which seems to mean higher than me no matter how good or bad my grades are. I don't care. He'll thank me for this eventually.

At least Choji seems to realize this and that probably the only reason he hasn't said anything about me bothering Shika.

Ino… she seems to get a kick out of how I've become the bane of Shikamaru's existence. So yeah, we get along good.

HInata…. Yeah.

I know she has a crush on me, but I just don't like her like that. I'm like Lee. I like a challenge. Better to go for the unattainable than have something land in your lap. That, and I've learned full well that admiration is the furthest thing from understanding.

Shino, we have a comfortable silence going. Yeah, its cool.

Kiba is a rambunctious idiot and I can't believe I used to be even worse. He fights completely straightforward and without Akamaru, he hopeless against any real opponent. I like to piss him off by saying hi to Akamaru every day rather than him.

Sakura…

Yeah, I can't stand her.

She is an ordinary prepubescent girl save for the pink hair and I try not to hold that against her. It would be so much easier if she wasn't' so rude to me. Yeah, she hasn't noticed that I'm no longer the loudmouthed dope who asks her out on a daily basis anymore and she still treats me like I do. Like I'm the eternal thorn in her side. Ugh.

Sasuke surprisingly doesn't piss me off with his mere presence anymore. He even noticed that I've gotten stronger, almost strong enough to be a worthy sparring partner for his majesty. I think he just appreciates the fact that I got some of his fangirls to lay off a bit. Hopefully I can convince him that going off to snakeface is a bad idea, but if I can't I'm not gonna make any pinky promises.

I met Team Gai during one of my morning runs over the summer. It was quite a shock actually.

Lee hates my guts.

Yeah, let that sink into your head for a moment.

Lee hates my guts.

He doesn't see me as a fellow dead last and genius of hard work. (obviously since that's not what I trying to be) He sees me as a lazy genius who finally decided to get his butt in gear. And he hates me for it. I'm going to try not to be shocked when he declares me his nemesis one of these days.

Neji seemed to have a stick rammed up his ass. It was labeled fate. Yeah. I'm still training this body, (I'm still pissed about that but I'll talk about that later.) so I'm not in any condition to be shoving my ideals down his throat.

Tenten was nice though. She seemed to appreciate the fact that I was able to hold a normal conversation. I wonder if I can get her to teach me how to throw kunai as accurately as she does. There's got to be a trick to it, right?

Anyway Tenten invited me to come visit every once in a while. Actually, when Lee and Neji were out of earshot, she begged me to save her from the insanity by visiting every once in a while.

These explanations of how I am being so much better than a dope are getting simpler and simpler. As long as I don't tell anyone I'm a time traveler people will only suspect that I'm not Naruto. But because I _am_ Naruto it's a moot point. And really, when people are actually willing to teach me, I learn fast. Frighteningly fast.

Oh yeah, about being pissed off about how I have to train my body. Let's get this straight, less than half a year ago I was one of the most powerful shinobi on the planet. Now I'm eleven and I'm small for my age. My muscles compare to the ramen I love so much! Yeah, I'm pissed. My loving village let this- no encouraged this to happen to me! You would think that Old Man Hokage would be able to enforce some child protection laws or something.

Forget it. I'm just mad that everyone hates me again. I'm back to being the village pariah. I miss my friends who depend on me. I miss my heroes welcome. Hell I even miss working with Kyuubi!

Yeah, shortly before the end of my first life we came to an agreement. We were finally able to synchronize. When we cooperate we can do anything. _Anything. _This is where I sigh in depression. Ever since the furry one discovered that I have infinite lives it refuses to help at all. No chakra boost, no healing, no benefits. I only get the forced benefits from the seal. I have increased total chakra, reserves slightly better than human healing capabilities, and freakish stamina.

Oh look, it's time for sparring. Time to go. I'm still in the Academy after all. Damn it. Damn it all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, introductions are over perhaps I can move past the academy next chapter.

R&R plz


	3. Chapter 3

So these academy spars…

Iruka sensei decided to make them no holds barred. Yes! I'm not going to tell you what happened because it doesn't really matter, but Sasuke used his Fireball jutsu. That means I'll have an excuse to know how to perform it by the time the Genin Exams roll around.

You're confused aren't you? This year's long term prank is to badly impersonate Sasuke. See, it's really hard to take someone seriously when someone is doing a shoddy impersonation of you three steps behind you and two steps to the left.

I even managed to dig up a blue shirt and white shorts to complete the ensemble. I stole his arm warmer things one day. It was awesome.

And then he beat me up.

It was the fact that I came out of that relatively unscarred that convinced him I would make an almost decent sparring partner.

Shockingly enough, he made me into his own personal project. Sasuke thinks that if I fight him enough, I'll get good enough to become a decent challenge for him one of these days. Apparently he has realized that without a decent sparring partner, he will stagnate. I love how these excuses keep landing in my lap!

It's hilarious; Sasuke is giving me lessons on how to be Sasuke simply because some of his fan girls are wierded out by my impersonation. Yeah, Sasuke spars with me once a week, so every Friday after the Academy lets out we go to his place and beat the hell out of each other.

Funny thing is that Sakura hates me even more for this. I'm stealing her Sasuke Kun's attention from her. Hah! I'm guessing it's one of her fantasies to be training with Sasuke Kun and things get _sexy…_

So anyway, Shikamaru's pissed at me because he insists that his grades should be higher than the dope's (read mine) even though my grades are now well above average.

Or maybe it's because I put flowers in his hair the other day…

Ino found it hilarious. Mostly because she's the one I got the flowers from. I asked for a small bouquet that essentially meant 'get to work you lazy bum!' You know how all the girls have to take that flower arranging class. They are taught the meanings of every flower in a bouquet, probably so they can send secret messages.

Yup, that might explain why the girls laughed harder than the guys.

I would tell you about more of my exploits, but that would get monotonous.

Hey, did you know that Tenten works for one of the local blacksmiths? Yeah, she's not their daughter like most people think. Anyway, when I visited Team Gai one day she taught me a bit about kunai handling. My aim won't be as good as hers without a few years practice, but she taught me a few tricks I didn't already know.

See, when you spin a kunai, you built up centripetal force. If you fling it and it hits the target, it will fly faster than you could normally make your kunai manage. It's not very reliable though, since it would take a massive amount of work to make you flings dependable, and even then you would have to take the time to spin the kunai.

This gives me a great idea for a new technique though. What if you chakra enhanced the kunai, or better yet, wind enhanced it? I'm going to take this time to laugh maniacally before running off to practice that flinging trick.

Well, since I told you about that plan for a jutsu, I should tell you about my other idea. You know how you bring your hand up to your mouth when using the Fireball jutsu? Yeah, see when I do it I let the fire catch on my hand. By the time 'm done spitting a fireball, I already have a secondary one at the ready. I can either go hand to hand with it used as some sort of Fire Palm, or I can throw the damn thing.

Either way, it's not a strong enough fire to seriously hinder or injure any competent shinobi. After all, most shinobi wear clothes that are at the very least somewhat fire retardant. The only way I can do any real damage with it is to hit naked flesh. That means I have to aim for the head, neck, fingers, toes, and possibly their midriff. Ninja are such idiots for wearing open toed sandals.

I'm defiantly going to have to get around to making it better eventually.

-

Finally it's time for the Genin Exams. It has several parts consisting of a written test going over history, economics, geography, mathematics, strategy, and basic ninja knowhow as well as the practical course consisting of and accuracy, stealth, tactics, taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu.

Naturally I passed with ease even though I still can't do a decent Bushin. I made sure not to make Rookie of the Year, but I'm definitely no dead last.

And of course all the fan girls are squealing about how my accomplishments are all accredited to Sasuke and his teachings.

Makes want to throw up. All we did was beat the hell out of each other every Friday, and it's a good I gained humility over the years or I wouldn't have been able to let myself lose every single one of those matches.

A note about fighting an Uchiha. If they have a Sharingan, never fight with your full potential until you are ready to kill them. See, most people do all sorts of complicated jutsu in an attempt to overpower them only to have them fed back to them. Very embarrassing business that is.

The trick is really simple; when you're ready to kill them you've got to be good enough to own them. Use things that they already know, or can't copy. That's why I'm learning these fire techniques. Perhaps I could use the finer point of an elemental affinity, or advanced fujinjutsu, or Sage Mode techniques. Point is, never show off to an Uchiha Sharingan active or not.

It's now the day of Team Assignments. Since I'm not the dope, they shouldn't put me on Team 7. All the problems associated with being on the same team as Sasuke would be solved right then and there. I'll probably get filed away as a rank and file shinobi, where I can get stronger in relative obscurity. Or on the off chance that I get on Teams 8 or 10, I'll have to rethink my plans.

Yeah, funny thing about Mizuki and the Forbidden Scroll… I didn't have to do anything about it. I wasn't depressed about failing, so he couldn't blame the whole thing on me. And since in my first life, I was the only one the fail the Exam he had to do it himself. He sucked so bad that he got caught by the Hokage sneaking in. and so, Mizuki was never heard from again.

"Team 7 is Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke under Hatake Kakashi."

WHAT THE HELL?

Damn it. Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru's dads were a super team back in the day so their gonna recreate that and nobody knows that my tracking abilities fit perfectly in Team 8. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it.

Damn it all to hell.

Oh right. All is not lost. Maybe I can make us fail the bell test.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Authors Note

Merry Christmas!

Pranks included just for my one reviewer. Thank you.

Yup, I'm pretty proud of this. I've read a lot of Naruto looped fics, but I've never read one that goes quiet like what I'm planning. Naruto is still Naruto. He still pranks and he still gets excited sometimes. But it's all more subtle. The pranks all have a deeper joke or meaning, and the excitement is hid well.

R&R plz


	4. Chapter 4

Yes, I am back on Team 7.

Damn it.

I'll say it once more for effect.

Damn it.

I would say it again, but it wouldn't be funny a third time. Or any times after that in any case.

Let's face it; teamwork is too ingrained into my psyche to make myself fail the bell test OF DOOM. When most people use Kage Bushin, it's like suddenly there are two or more of the same individual fighting out there. However, when I use Kage Bushin, I-we fight as a cohesive unit. Has your brain exploded yet? Good.

I'm a master of the Kage Bushin. My teamwork is good that I probably couldn't mess it up even if I was blind, drunk, tied up, hanging upside down, going sixty miles per hour, and trying to mess it up. Okay, I'm exaggerating, but still.

I'm not going to be using Kage Bushin much in this life, but that's not the point. I know how the bastard and pinky think. I know how to make us act like a team even if we really don't' want to. And I _really_ don't want to.

I'm probably just saying this because I'd make a horrible rank and file ninja. That and it's just not in me to go and not even try. That and I know that my knowledge of possible futures is most applicable in Team Seven.

So Pinky, the Bastard, and I are waiting in class all by ourselves waiting for sensei to show. I am very tempted to leave and go get lunch, but I won't.

Maybe I should, though. Sakura will bitch at me for up and leaving, but she'll get worried that I, and by extension, our team, will get in trouble. I wonder what her brain would come up with when she realizes that nobody's going to care about such a small infraction, especially since I'll be back by the time the Scarecrow shows up.

I broke out of my reverie for a moment to check if anything interesting was going on.

Nope. Of course not.

So Pinky is sitting next to Sasuke and trying (and failing) to get his attention by looking as shy and sickeningly cute as possible. Said bastard however, was lost in his own world. He was brooding, most likely; though he might be gloating on his victory. Since I'm his 'protégé,' to make me has even more time to make me stronger so he will be given a challenge. That's not even throwing sensei into account.

So yeah, Scarecrow sensei showed up three hours late, as usual. I did the standard eraser in the door trick, and I have a theory as to why he falls for it every time. No, it's not because he's too lazy to dodge. I could easily have some sort of powdered poison in there. Yeah, I know he has a good nose, but mine is better. If I make something that even I can't detect, he sure as hell won't be able to detect it.

But I'm getting off subject. My theory is that shinobi have trained themselves to have some sort of sixth sense. A danger sense, if you will. Anyway, anyone as obnoxiously skilled as Kakashi would unconsciously avoid anything even remotely dangerous without even a moment's glance, unfortunately even a poisoned eraser.

This eraser however, is completely harmless, and therefore below the radar. My spoils include a completely off guard jounin, an angry rosette, and a vaguely amused sociopath.

When we get up to the roof for introductions, I feel vaguely disgusted. Kakashi's completely useless intro gives me the feeling that he's proud that he is responsible for half the remedial class. Asshole. Sasuke reminds us all of his need for revenge. Most of us don't' get to devote our lives to a single purpose. Bastard. Sakura reminds of what a perfect ordinary life she has. Bitch.

My hatred of her is really for her own good. She doesn't belong with us misfits. She doesn't know the ghosts that Kakashi carries with him. She doesn't know what it's like to be hated, let alone be the object of hatred of an entire village. She can't possibly understand the trauma of being the _Last_ Uchiha. In short, she has never been alone.

I do have reasons for hating Sasuke. See, in my first life, as well as several others, he became the big, bad villain. Even going on to kill me once or twice. And while I know right now he is redeemable, sometimes I think we would all be better off if I just killed him here and now. I know I shouldn't think like that, but it would solve so many problems down the road. Ugh. Sasuke isn't a big deal right now, but if he abandons Konoha, he could grow into an S class problem.

I tell them that they already ought to know my name, my dream, and if my dislikes and hobbies aren't obvious in a few days, then you're all idiots.

So Kakashi reminds us that we have a test tomorrow, don't be late and whatever you do, don't eat breakfast.

Because if you do, you'll throw up.

Dumbass.

Even in my first life I knew that it was better to throw up after eating breakfast than to not eat at all.

Two words, my friends: Dry Heaves. Yeah, far worse than throwing up. Besides, missing one meal isn't that horrible.

See, there s a secret that hardly anyone knows, in my first life I did eat breakfast that day. A light one, but a breakfast none of the less. Yeah, sensei was so late that we would have been starving regardless of whether we had food or not.

So yeah, the next day while we're waiting I ask Sakura if she has done her homework. Did she do any research on Kakashi? Who is, by the way, is already two hours late.

She just looks at me like I've grown a second head.

No. of course not. She's still in that stage where the authorities are never wrong. Given the slightly questioning look on the Uchiha's face, I'm guessing he didn't do his homework either. Granted, at that age I wouldn't have thought to suspect Kakashi, but then again I was the class idiot. These two are supposed to be Leaf's best and brightest.

Why that is, I have no idea. Sasuke I understand. He's good. Really good. Pinky though, she sucks. The only things she has going for her are her book smarts and good chakra control. Both of those are overpowered by the tiny reserves and her abysmal practical skills.

So this is the point where I sigh and mutter under my breath about being the only one to do his homework. Which I did actually go to the library and do. I might already know everything about sensei, but I don't need them checking my stories and finding things missing.

"So you're telling me that you two don't know about Sharingan no Kakashi?" Pinky is still staring at me like I'm stupid, but the bastard tenses up. I've got his attention now. And when she realizes I got her 'true love's' attention, Sakura will hang on to my every word.

"Kakashi sensei is one of the most skilled Jounin in the whole village. It's even rumored that he has mastered over a thousand jutsu with his Sharingan. Apparently, he was a student of the Fourth Hokage." Yeah, I love being able to lecture, especially since I'm usually the one everyone needs to explain everything to.

At this, the bastard smirked and Pinky started beaming. I guess they thought this was a pretty good deal. Time to burst their bubble.

"He's also famous for his eternal tardiness and the test of the bells."

Their faces fell with my announcement, but they stared at me; clearly wanting me to elaborate.

"Surely you know what the word 'tardy' means. But the bell test?" I shrugged. "Apparently, he's gonna have a couple of bells that we're gonna have to steal from him. Anyone who doesn't steal a bell by the end of the test is sent back to the Academy."

Cue epic screech. "What? We just passed the Genin Exam. He can't just boot us back like that!" Sasuke hn-ed in agreement.

I shrugged again. "Apparently he can. I checked the archives. He hasn't passed a Genin team in ten years. Face it, Sakura, Sasuke; we're going up against the guy responsible for almost half the remedial class."

Pinky's nerves must be getting to her. She looks like she's about to faint. It's funny that they don't question how I got that kind of clearance.

"Yo, Blondie's right, if he was still in the Academy I'd give him a gold star." Of course everyone knows that gold stars are virtually meaningless.

Shit. How did I not notice that sensei showed up in his masked eye smiling glory.

Kakashi pulled out an alarm clock and a pair of bells. "Alright you have till noon to get a bell. If you fail, not only do you not get lunch," He pointed to a box of bentos that came from nowhere. "But you are also booted back into the Academy. He who sucks the worst will be forced to watch me eat."

And so it begins…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors Note

Thanks for the reviews. You know who you are. However, special thanks to Tergar no Konoha. Reviews like that are worth their word count in gold! Thanks a ton!

So the bell test begins.

R&R plz.


	5. Chapter 5

Not even a moment after sensei started the timer had we scattered of to our hiding places. Yeah, Kakashi knows where we are, but then again he's the best. As a shinobi, he's better than even some of the Akatsuki. As person, he's messed up and I don't blame him for that. But if there is one thing Kakashi should never ever do, it is teach.

I suspect that he used Sasuke to be his protégé just because he would be easy to teach. You know, monkey see, monkey do kind of teaching?

So anyway I'm really impatient, so I start things off by tossing a couple of kunai at sensei's porn.

He pivots out of the way without even looking up. Not only that, but I've given away my position. Time to move.

So in the next volley I toss in a couple of flung kunai. One of the m actually got lodged into his porn. I'm tired of just calling it flinging the kunai. Maybe I'll name the trick Piercing Fang. No, that's coined by the Inuzuka Clan isn't it? Damn.

This will piss him off. The two kunai that I had flung were wrapped with explosive tags. Not only does the porn explode, but so does the ground at Kakashi's feet.

I vaguely hear Pinky scream like I just killed someone in cold blood as I rush down to hopefully grab a bell as if I didn't already know that sensei had already used a substitution.

What the hell? There are two logs here. Did he somehow substitute his porn?

Shit. I just went flying into the nearest part of the woods. I just got anally raped. For the first time.

Again.

Yeah, Kakashi just used his sexual assault technique. You know, the one where he jams his fingers up my ass?

Yeah, that one.

Okay, so I scamper off like the abused little child that I am and I am not going to be sitting down for a while. Oh look, a bell rigged with a trap. What a perfect excuse for me to be out of the way for a while!

So I reach down to grab the bell when suddenly now I'm hanging upside down by a rope and the Scarecrow is lecturing me about not taking the bait if it's obvious or something along those lines.

Now, if I actually wanted to win, this would be the part where I slice the rope with any one of the random knives on my person and take that bell from sensei's grubby little paws.

But I'm not, so I didn't.

You know, I was so dead set about failing this test, but I honestly can't think of a way to make a worse performance than what we did in my first life short of actively sabotaging my teammates.

And that's just something I don't do, regardless of how much I dislike them.

Still hanging around. Okay, pun times over.

All right, so my plan is to eventually get down from this tree and then I'm going to find a hiding place and wait like I'm waiting for Kakashi to spring a trap, and I'm not going to move until either the test is over or Pinky and the Bastard decide that we can only win by working together. Needless to say, I'm gonna be waiting here until the end of the bell test. But if sensei does show, there really is a trap for him.

I'm surprised how fast my Silver Bullet- no that's retarded; my fling is. It was nearly as fast as what Jounin usually throw, and sensei clearly didn't expect it. I damaged his porn. He's going to kill me. I bet that by the time I get around to wind enhancing the technique, it'll be breaking the sound barrier. Something like that would be damn near unavoidable, not to mention the sheer penetrative power.

Note to self. Never use the word 'penetrate' outside of sexual humor ever again.

Wow, Kakashi's busy, Sakura just screamed again. That means he'll be headed towards his highness soon and then I'm going to have another half-assed go at the bells again.

What? It's just not in my nature stand there and do nothing the entire time. That's Shikamaru's thing.

So I dash on over to see the Uchiha plant. Maybe it will grow if I water it. Wait a sec, sensei's still there and he's lecturing the little shrub. That's a perfect opportunity for horrible teamwork! I fling another kunai at the scarecrow and it steps out of the way, only for the knife to land less than an inch away from a certain shrub.

So I fall out of my perch wailing about how I've killed Sasuke and a Scarecrow steps on me to hold me still while it lectures me about foresight when the shrub for me to notice.

"Sasuke, my little shrub you're still alive!" I crooned at him. Yup, I'm hamming it up. I see the shrub twitch, and feel the scarecrow shudder. Okay, maybe that sounded really gay. So now it's time for my hand to slither its way up sensei's leg in an attempt to grab a bell.

Kakashi decides to punish me by wrenching my arm into a painful position and 'poof' my clone goes up in smoke. Before the smoke fully clears, my exploding tag detonates between his feet, though I doubt he even got singed by it.

From my new hiding spot with my harvest, I resist the urge to laugh as he noticed two very important things missing from that clearing and checks to see if anything else is missing. Say, a couple of bells, perhaps? No, those are still there.

I know I shouldn't have done that as Kakashi sensei is now aware of the fact that I am at least somewhat competent, but that was hilarious! This would be such a perfect opportunity for the 'I am an Ass' transformation genjutsu! And now I'm doubling over in laughter, no wait- that's pain. The bastard just kicked me and id demanding why I had to pull him out of a situation where he was clearly in over his head and now my ears are ringing.

That was the Epic Screech of Joy. Pinky's here now, and she's fawning over the fact that her precious Sasuke Kun is still among the living. And now she's asking WHAT?

Quote this: "What are we going to do now?" She asked of Sasuke. He shrugged and pointed at me. No, that's not what you're supposed to do! You're supposed to insist that you can do this by yourself and then go get your ass kicked again!

Well, Damn it yet again. Sakura suggests Teamwork ™ and Sasuke goes along with it, and he wants me to think up of a plan as my screwing around has worked best so far.

Damn it.

If I say yes, we pass for showing actual Teamwork™ and if I say no we still pass for a Teamwork™ technicality since Pinky suggested it, the Bastard goes along with, and I already went out of my way to rescue a shrub.

It sure figures that the moment 'Yes' slips out of my mouth, Kaka-sensei drops in, beats us up, and then informs us of the insignificant fact that we just passed and then he proceeded to lecture about something or another, but I had zoned out by now because it couldn't be too different than the five dozen or so Teamwork™ speeches I've had to listen to in my time.

I guess I'm just pissed that I didn't get to actually steal the bells even though I already resigned myself to passing, and I still gotta come up with a good name for the flinging thing.

Maybe I'll ask Tenten.

Author's Note

Yeah, its been a while since I've updated, but well, …. Life happens.

That and I got really into code geass. So epic.

Thanks for reviewing as always, and I really do need help with naming that technique.

R&R plz and thank you.


End file.
